


A Cyberhearted Unbreakable Bond

by AngelofFluffiness



Category: Digimon Story (Video Games)
Genre: AU, Adopted, F/M, Oneshot Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-19 02:58:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9414941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelofFluffiness/pseuds/AngelofFluffiness
Summary: DigimonStory: Cyber Sleuth AU. AU where Ami and Takumi are adopted siblings who have grown up together. During and after the events of the game, they discover their bond has changed from siblings to more. This series of oneshots follow them exploring their new bond...





	1. Anything for Her

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a random ship I didn't expect to ship and an AU I designed for it to prevent incestuous implications.  
> I obviously do not own the series or characters, but I hope you enjoy it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ami and Takumi are alone in the office, reflecting on Ami's life and how far she's come. It's here when she realizes that maybe they aren't just adopted siblings anymore...

**Anything for Her**

**~/~**

“ _I watched her hide from me…and knew right then that I wanted to help change her life.”_

 

Ami standing here beside me, in Kyoko’s office, was not where we began. There was in fact a time where she didn’t want to be near me at all. Yet now, whenever our cyber bodies nearly break…whenever they flash blue…we immediately fall against the other. I won’t let her out of my sight and she won’t dare allow me out of her own. With our bodies on the line, we have to work together to get them back before our cyber data breaks.

And it will break. The matter is when. But for now, all we can do is sort papers and clean the office while Kyoko is gone.

“Ami…? Did you ever think we’d end up like this?”

“What? As cyber bodies or as close companions?”

“Both I guess.”

“No, no I never thought this would happen. I didn’t even know how to trust you.”

It’s true, honestly, I still remember when my mother brought Ami home to us. Except back then, Ami’s name was Inari Ishikawa. She was a tiny black haired girl with dark eyes, dark bruises, and a lot of fear. I took one look at her, waved, and she ran to the nearest table to hide. Nowadays, Ami dyes her hair red, wears a pair of blue goggles on her sideways ponytail, and wears blue color contacts…in order to look exactly like the person she’s accepted as her brother. That is, me.

“Takumi? You’re spacing out…”

“Ah, sorry. I’m just thinking of how we met.”

“Oh…? I was thinking of the day that our mother took us to change my name.”

“I’m surprised you liked the name I came up with.”

“I thought it was nice…it was better than being an Ishikawa anymore. Better than being…being Inari…”

A depression came over her face and she looked away, her hand clenching into a fist as she held it to her chest. A tremble shook her and I carefully wrapped my arms around her, pulling her close to me. Running my fingers through her hair, I gently spoke soothingly to her as she sobbed against my chest. I knew her pain…I knew her past, I knew how she suffered…and I hated her family for it. I was thankful they were rotting in imprisonment. It was easy to just be her sibling for all of this time, although lately it hadn’t felt…exactly like that. Kyoko had obviously noticed that as well, because she’d been teasing us into the ground for it. Not to mention that, despite Arata and Nokia being busy with their own relationship, they definitely had time to tease us about ours. Or…our lack of confessing to it, that is.

“Takumi…?” She inquired as her crying stopped.

“Huh…?” I asked, my hand still patting her hair.

“Do you…do you think Kyoko, Arata, and Nokia…might be right? Is our…uh…is our bond changing?”

“I uh…!”

I startled, despite holding her, my face burning like a brand. So blunt! Just as she always had been. But I still didn’t expect that from her!

“I…have no idea, honestly. Do you…”

I paused, pondering this silently. How to word this…?

“Do you ah...Ami, do you want it to?”

“I...”

She blinked, lifting her head off my chest with an uncertain look on her face. I could understand her like a book honestly. I've literally been by her side ever since we were both ten... I even understood why she was lingering on this topic; it was because Kyoko had called us lovebirds before leaving just a few minutes ago. It was because Arata had just commented on how perfectly Ami and I coordinate battle strategies.

It was because her Omnimon and my Mastemon were a perfect team.

It was because her Angewoman and my LadyDevimon created my Mastemon.

It was because my WarGreymon and her MetalGarurumon created her Omnimon.

It was because her Rosemon and my MegaGargomon supported each other.

It was because, if she and I both had the field in a Digimon battle...we couldn't lose.

I tilted my head slowly, worried about her as she pondered my words. Ami was a...honestly she was gorgeous. I could watch her think her entire life over and I would be satisfied with my day as long as she was okay.

“God, just kiss her will you?”

“Wah!”

Ami's panic was warranted, I admit. I was not shocked when she literally leaped over my shoulder and hid behind me. Well, except I didn't think she could jump that high but...well, Ami was full of surprises. As was Nokia...

“Nokia, why! Why did you have to do that?” I cried, looking over my shoulder at a now-startled Digimon user...that was, a startled hacker.

The pink haired woman grinned with a smirk, “I wouldn't have come by if I had known you two were about to make out! See ya!” She jabbed, before running off.

I sighed in relief and looked at Ami, who grumbled under her breath as she pressed her head against the back of my shoulder.

“I...would be okay with it...if you'll have me...”

“If I'll have you? Ami there would never be a point in this lifetime where I wouldn't want you beside me.”

Did she not understand...?

Did she not realize I would do anything for her?

“I...sometimes I don't understand why...why you would.”

I turned gently, taking her lingering hand that had once rested on my shoulder. I used it to softly twirl her in a circle, letting her black skirt wisp around across the air. Her red hair flew along, continuing until I finally let her finish the 360 degree spin...and kissed the back of her hand shyly.

“Because you've had me wrapped around your finger since the day you entered my life.”

From the day that I met her, I knew I'd love her til the day I left this world. From the day that I met her, she was different. I remember when I watched her hide from me…and I knew right then that I wanted to help change her life. I knew that I'd never want to leave her side and that I'd always want to protect her.

I...I didn't know that I'd fall in love with her.

But I could never have asked for anyone better. I'd do anything for her.

“Takumi...?”

“Yes?”

“Will you...help me change my hair again? Maybe put some blond streaks with this?”

“Anything for you, Ami.”

“ Anything for me...?”

“Ami I know you don't have a hearing issue.”

She grinned delightfully, twirling a bit as she then hooked her arms behind her back and stared up at me.

“So I get a kiss then?” She chimed.

This woman...really knew how to burn my face red like a brand, didn't she?

“I-er if that's what you want.”

She burned red as well, as I carefully pulled her close to me. It was strange honestly, holding her so close, searching her face with my eyes. Knowing that her eyes were not the blue they seemed to be, that those were contacts, that those were because she didn't want to be an Ishikawa...

“I love you.”

_**Honestly her ever wanting to look like me...that was the highest compliment I could ever think of.** _

“Takumi...I feel like there’s a subway train in my chest.”

_**This dear woman...** _

“Its your nerves...calm down...”

_**She really made my life go around...** _

“Make me.”

_**I'm glad we saved her...** _

“Oh? Oh? Getting feisty?”

_**I'm glad she put her faith in me...** _

“S-Shut up and kiss me!”

_**I'm glad...that I never let her down...** _

“Okay, okay!”

_**Because I'd never forgive myself...** _

Softly I cupped her cheek, watching her close her eyes, before closing my own...and pressing my lips to hers as my shaking hand finally flattened against her back and held her. I finally just...held her...safely there in my arms. Just like the day I saved her from under the table... When her hand flattened against my back and she just held onto me, I knew she was okay. I knew she was recovering. I knew that there was no day that would come that I would never do anything for her. I would always do anything for this woman, for she was my world. She always...always will be.

She's my goddess...my Ami...my world.

“I love you, Taku...”

_**Only she was ever allowed to call me that...** _

“And I love you, Ami.”


	2. Twirling Heartbeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyoko has taken Ami and Takumi out to a ball. The pair are quickly left to dance, still trying to get used to the newer part of their bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a oneshot songfic to "In the End" by Snow Patrol. I do not own those lyrics or these beloved characters.

**Twirling Heartbeat**

**~/~**

“ _This moment can't last forever...but our memory of it will never break...I love you.”_

 

__**It's the price I guess  
For the lies I've told  
That the truth it no longer thrills me**

__**And why can't we laugh?  
When it's all we have  
Have we put these childish things away?  
Have we lost the magic that we once had?**

 

“Uh, Ami? You sure about this?”

“What? Kyoko brought us all to a detective ball, we might as well enjoy it.”

I did not want to admit it, but my Ami had a point. Kyoko had dragged us here, along with Arata and Nokia, so it did seem wise for us to at least have some fun. A lot had happened in the past several months, including us getting our bodies back. Even though Kyoko didn't remember all of those times we spent chasing down the way to get our bodies back and ending EDEN syndrome, she did end up hiring us on as her assistants once again. It was a life Ami and I now considered everyday...and perfect. Especially now that we weren't half cyberspace, and could actually exist without breaking into little shards of useless data. I smiled as I put Ami's goggles back on her head, her red hair in a braided bun with its blond streaks dyed into it. I had admit, I didn't mind when she looked exactly like me, but I liked this even more. I liked this point where we didn't look the same...and could date without looking like siblings.

I love her so much...

 

__**In the end, in the end  
There's nothing more to life than love, is there?  
In the end, in the end  
It's time for us to lose our weary minds**

 

I won't lie, I have never been much of a dancer. Yet, as the lights died down and the music slowed, I allowed Ami to gracefully take my hands. She placed one of her hip, chuckling at my incompetence as she clasped my other hand, and placed her freed hand on my shoulder. The scent of her strawberry shampoo and the fresh blond dye we used to freshen up her blond streaks tickled my nose as she pressed against me, beginning to teach me the dance steps. There are not many people in the world I would dance with. Not many in the world I would even let teach me how in the first place. Ami, however, was a person I could spent hours doing even the most mundane of tasks. Holding her goggles just a moment ago while she cheerfully did her hair was just one instance where I could watch her all the day long...and honestly sometimes it baffles me the patience she can have with her locks of hair. I can feel our friends watching us from somewhere as Ami leads me through the dance steps.

 

__**Will you dance with me?  
Like we used to dance  
And remember how to move together**

__**You are the torch  
And it all makes sense  
I've waited here for you forever  
I've waited here for you forever**

 

“Just side to side...like this...that's right Takumi!”

I smiled, kissing her forehead, “Where'd you learn to dance like this, Ami?”

“Books and videos are good teachers.”

“Oh? Well so are you then.”

“Am not!”

“Yes you are. Look at me, you got me dancing like a pro.”

“W-Well maybe you're a natural!”

She blushed fiercely and buried her face against my shoulder, mumbling something under her breath softly. I chuckled as I nearly caught her frustrated words of affection, reaching up to pet her hair as I held her close with the arm that had been on her hip. Our other hands were still intertwined and we continued our dance, even pressed together intimately like this. I couldn't help the joy resounding through me as I held her. My beloved girlfriend, who was technically my adopted sister, was probably walking therapy to me...as I was probably the same to her. For this ball, she wore a long sleeved, ankle length black gown that was brightened with pastel pink ribbons and lace, another ribbon even tying the braided bun her red hair with blond streaks was in. I myself was in a full suit, with dark pants and a matching jacket. My tie matched Ami's pink ribbons though, so it complimented nicely. It identified us as a match, according to Kyoko, though I wasn't so sure that was how that worked.

Not that I really cared how it worked, because my heart already knew who Ami was to me...

 

__**In the end, in the end  
There's nothing more to life than love, is there?  
In the end, in the end  
It's time for us to lose our weary minds**

 

“Takumi...?”

“Yes?” I inquired to her muffled voice when it rose from my shoulder.

“You are truly the sweetest friend I have ever had...”

“I'm glad...and I will always be here with you, Ami...”

“I wouldn't want you away from me...”  
I felt her squeeze my hand that she held as part of this dance. Gently I gave her hand a squeeze back, lifting my head to kiss her forehead lightly as I spun around with her for this dance we were managing to do.

“I wouldn't either Ami...it scared me so much when your data shattered as we were trying to get out of the Digital World...”

On our way out of the Digital World, as we were leaving from making everything the way it was meant to be...at the exchange of losing all the Digimon we had made friends with and even most of us losing out memories of the events...Ami shattered. Her cyber body broke into its data and fell back into the world. I had tried to turn around, but Arata and Nokia forced me to leave the world with them. It ended up that the three of us, as well as Yuuko and Yuugo were the only ones to remember the Digital World, the Digimon, and the adventure we went through to get our bodies back. It also turned out, at first, that only Yuugo and I managed to awaken from my EDEN syndrome coma...

“I wouldn't have made it back without Omnimon, Rosemon, and my entire team...they reassembled my data to send me home...”

“I'll never be able to be thankful enough Ami...”

It had been a week of me standing by that window in the Special ward, staring through a glass, desperately waiting for her to wake up... I had been so scared that she was gone for good, torn out of my life...

“We knew my condition was worse...I just didn't realize...”

At her words, I choked on a cry and shook my head, hiding my face against her shoulder for just a moment. Just the reminder that she had been so much worse off than me...! I'd have given anything to have been worse off, if only for her sake...!

 

__**We're lost 'til we learn how to ask  
We're lost 'til we learn how to ask  
We are lost 'til we learn how to ask  
So please, please just ask**

 

The Eater that had attacked us and corrupted our data when we were in EDEN...the reason we became half cyber data in the first place...and had lost our bodies into a coma...it had... I couldn't help but squeeze my eyes closed at her statement and hug her closer. She had been worse because when we got attacked, the Eater had tried to get me first. Instead, Ami sent her Palmon to hit it, drawing it to her Digimon. When it tried to attack her Digimon, she jumped to defend it...so because Ami had sacrificed her safety not only for my sake but for her Digimon's, the Eater nearly destroyed her data right then. When Terriermon and I attacked, we broke its concentration on her, but then I got myself attacked and thus lost part of my data too. That's why she and I caught EDEN syndrome, but we somehow survived just enough to become half digital people, though we didn't have our actual bodies anymore because those were in comas.

“I wish you hadn't sacrificed yourself...”

“I was honored to, Takumi...and that pain was nothing like my past suffering. And...it hurt much less than seeing you get harmed did.”

“I...Ami...I'm just glad we're both okay now...”

“I am too, Takumi...”

Slowly I regained myself and lifted my head, taking the dance position with her again. I smiled at her gently, laughing softly as she planted sweet butterfly kisses on my cheeks.

“Takumi?”

“Hm?”

“I love you...now and always. Would you do me the honor...and dance this night away with me?”

“Ami...I'd dance forever with you if I didn't think my feet would fall off...”

Her laugh rang like the sweetest, most loving jingle bell...

 

__**In the end, in the end  
There's nothing more to life than love, is there?  
In the end, in the end  
It's time for us to lose our weary minds  
There's nothing more to life than love, is there?**

 

This moment can't last forever. But my love for Ami will never die...and as long as she is beside me, nothing will ever be impossible.


End file.
